Turtle Drables
by toonanimefan
Summary: Just a collection of Drables that are related to the episodes, the 2014 movie, or just at Random...
1. NerdOutcast

**Author's note: Hi this will be different types of Drabbles either related to the episodes or just at random. They will mostly take place in the 2012 universe, but I'll take suggestions for other versions. Keep in mind I'm not familiar with SAWIN episodes from the older series, I have only seen fanfiction about it, I am also not very familiar with the fast forward universe the dark versions of the turtles, so I'm not sure if I could write anything related to that….but if someone suggests it I will see what I can do. I would be happy to make something to do with the 2014 movie turtles. I don't own T.M.N.T at all.**

 **1: Nerd/Outcast**

Donnie has always felt like an outcast in his family, especially since he was a nerd. Ever since he was little, like at the age of 5 he would be distant from his brothers.

He would hide in his room or the Lab making stuff instead of playing with his brothers. What hurt him most was that none of his brothers would even come see if he would like to come and play with them.

Now that they were older, they didn't really play but they could still try to ask him to come watch some T.V. with them…..the only things they come to his Lab for, is to tell him to fix something.

Now that they had their friend April, she would come and ask to do some stuff with him and he wouldn't feel empty inside when that would happen.

But then Casey started coming around and would hang out with April. Whenever he was around, April wouldn't be with Donnie.

Donnie would be upset then, but wouldn't say anything. He just wishes that someone would come and ask him just once to come hang out with them. That would just make his whole day.

 **Author's note: Some Donnie sadness….doesn't anyone feel that Donnie would totally feel like an outcast for being a nerd? Please tell me what you thought of it.**


	2. Comfort (Slash and Destroy

**Author's note: Hi so here's my next little drabble; it's going to be taking place after the episode "Slash and Destroy. I don't own T.M.N.T.**

 **Chapter 2: Comfort (Slash and Destroy)**

It's been two days since Spike was mutated and Raph has been depressed about it nonstop. He felt like it was his fault that Donnie and Mikey were badly injured, and Leo was almost as injured if it weren't for Raph stopping Slash.

Right now everyone was asleep in their rooms, well almost everyone. Raph hasn't been able to sleep for the last two days. He felt bad knowing that his brothers were almost killed all because of him.

He was about to get up off his bed when he heard a knock on the door.

He went over to the door opening it only to see his youngest brother Mikey. "What Mikey?"

"sniff….Raph…..sniff."

Raph looked closely when he heard his little brother speak his name so pitifully. He saw tears running down his cheeks.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened that night….."

"Yeah me either little brother….you want to sleep in here with me don't you."

Mikey nodded his head yes.

"Alright but first we're going to grab Donnie. I bet the brainiac is as shock up about this as much as you and I are."

Raph goes and grabs Donnie (who was asleep in the Lab at his desk) and carries him back to his room, Raph lays on his bed with his little brothers who are now fast asleep. He smiles knowing that he will protect them always before he also falls asleep.

When morning comes Leo and Master Splinter will find them like that in the loving embrace. Splinter will probably cancel training that day so they could stay sleeping…..

 **Author's note: Not the best drabble in the world, but I tried. Please R &R. More are on the way.**


	3. Ticklish little brother

**Author's note: I've seen a lot of stories where Leo, Raph and Donnie tickle Mikey and always thought it was the most adorable thing ever, and I just had to make a little drabble about it. I don't own T.M.N.T.**

Chapter 3: Ticklish little brother

Out of all of the turtle brothers Mikey was the most ticklish. So sometimes his brothers would tickle him for the fun of it, but today the reason why they were going to tickle Mikey was because he pulled a prank on all three of them.

They were really mad him, he set a trap above the Dojo doorway. When his brothers got under the doorway water balloons full of paint fell all over them.

Leo was covered in purple sparkly paint, Raph was covered in blue sparkly paint and Donnie was covered in Red sparkly paint.

They all stood in shock, while Mikey was laughing his butt off. Their Sensei was standing there looking slightly amused but also very stern.

"Boys go shower while I talk to your brother." (Splinter)

The three angry older brothers left the room to go get the paint off themselves, leaving Mikey with Splinter.

A little later after three of the turtles finally got all the paint off their bodies, they went back into the Dojo.

"Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello, after having a talk with your brother while you three were in the shower, I decided that you can decide what punishment to give to your brother. I will now meditate in my room for the time being. So I ask of you to keep it down."

Mikey gulps looking worried as his brothers grinned evilly at him.

"Thanks Sensei." (Leo, Raph and Donnie)

"Oh I think I know something we can all agree on…." (Leo)

He holds up his hands and wiggles his fingers. Raph and Donnie nods their heads grinning at each other. Splinter smiles leaving to go into his room.

Leo, Raph and Donnie turn around to look at their baby brother.

"So, uh what are you guys going to do?"

"Oh, nothing bad, just the tickle torture."

Mikey's baby blue eyes widen, but before he could run, he was tackled to the ground.

In the other room, Splinter smiles to himself when he hears his youngest son's hysterical laughing and begging for his brothers to stop.

 **Author's note: I'm not good at writing about someone being tickled, sorry if you wanted to see that.**


End file.
